A Twisted, Hollow Fate
by Fallerullandeig
Summary: The Fourth Grail War ends in flames and a young boy is right in the middle of it. He might have been lucky to survive the initial impact, but his body slowly reaches it's limit. He dies and becomes a hollow. Follow his adventure through the world of the hollows as he becomes stronger for a reason he's yet to figure out. OOC, Knightly Archer-like, Arrancar Shirou.
1. The White Lion

**I'm quite a big fan of both Bleach and the Type-Moon universe.**

**Especially Shirou and his future self, their fighting style and their abilities in general and the way his older self looks.**

**I also like bleach, but I often feel the fighting there is kinda boring. No real form for true sword fighting, just showing off their special abilities, firing off kidous and cero's.**

**I hope somehow introducing Shirou as a hollow into the Bleach Universe will force more sword fighting and martial arts fighting into the picture. I want the other characters to realize that special abilities will not help against somehow who can read their weapon as an open book and use a suicidal sword-style.**

**He will be the one that can stand against vastly more powerful enemies and still win because of skill and tactics .**

**What I wrote here is an introduction to how he became a hollow.**

**If I continue writing this or not is up to what people think of the idea and the story in general.**

* * *

**A Twisted, Hollow Fate**

Hell. There was no other word that could truly describe what was happening. Everything was burning: Humans, Houses, Apartments, Animals. Absolutely everything burnt down to the ground. The sky was reddish orange in color and the smell of burnt flesh and ash roamed the air.

In the middle of it, a young boy walked. His body littered with wounds and burns. Others that were trapped called out for his help as they burned. Many tried, but the boy paid them no mind. His eyes were soulless and his mind fully focused on it's own survival rather than help others.

He walked and walked and with every step he grew weaker. The pain he felt was getting less with every step he took. He didn't scream or cry to his mother. He just... walked.

His feet gave away and his walking came to an end, he was too weak to continue. As he fell on his back, he was given time to look at the sky. The sky in the middle was black and filled with stars and the outer edges of his vision was red and orange from the flames.

He could feel it, his life was slipping away. His heart was quickly beating slower and slower, his vision becoming more and more blurry. He could only wait till he would finally die in this hell.

His vision finally turned completely black and his body was unmovable and numb. However, just a second later he felt his sight return to him. His feeling of numbness was gone and he could again move himself.

He said nothing as he got up, he looked around and thought how in the world he could have survived. All his pain were gone.

He looked down at his arms and moved them, they seemed fine to the boy. When he lowered his arms, something rather well known to the boy appeared: Himself.

There he was, littered with wounds, lying there, lifeless. His eye widened as he saw this. The feeling of surprise had got into him, how could he be there and here?

He didn't get a lot of time to wonder as he saw a man approach his lifeless self. The man seemed empty, _hollow_ as some would call it. His eyes were soulless just like his own, and the man stared at his lifeless self and hadn't noticed the one he now considered himself.

The man's eyes widened and he sprang into action covering the distance in no time. He got down on his knees beside his lifeless self and screamed at him to stay alive. He checked his life signs, he got silent. Tears fell from the man's shadowed face. He broke into a full cry and hugged the lifeless body.

In a futile last attempt the man did something the boy was very surprised about, he had pulled something out of his own body. It was golden with blue trimmings along it. A sheath, that what the boy recognized it as.

The man pushed the sheath into his lifeless self, and with it came a weird feeling. The chain that connected himself to his lifeless self started to glow in a golden color. It started at the beginning where his lifeless self was and slowly but surely made it's way up to Shirou. He felt a warmth penetrate him, he felt himself change somehow. His eyes tingled and his mind was flooded with symbols and images which he did not understand. Whatever that man had done to him, something had invaded him. He could still feel it, like something else made up his body.

The feelings died down and he watched the man as he started crying once again. He felt sad at the man who had tried to help him, he did so much for him yet it still didn't save him. He wanted to repay him for trying so hard, but all he could do now was to sit and watch him.

The man would remain by his side until the next morning.

_The Next Day_

He had been like this for a while now, linked to his lifeless body as he watched the burning surroundings while watching the man who would sit beside his lifeless self. It had been a while since the fire went out by sudden rainfall, and he had watched people take his body with them.

Before they came though, he got some time to think. He tried to remember what had happened before this.. hell, but nothing came to mind. _Nothing. _The only thing he remembered was a name, Shirou.

He didn't know if it was his own, or if it was the name of someone close to him. Heck, he wasn't even sure if it was a name at all. Even though, the name had a meaning behind it, if he remembered correctly, it would mean something like "white"

White, like a piece of blank paper. It was quite a refreshing feeling, normally he would have thought this would invoke some sort of sad feelings, but no, not for him. At the same time as feeling like a sheet of blank paper, he felt something along the lines of being... _hollow_.

It was a strange feeling being blank and hollow at the same time, it was the same as imagining the universe with nothing other than black holes in it. No stars, no galaxies, no light. Just a blank, silent world with black holes floating around, waiting for something to fill the holes.

It has been a while, but the chain had snapped as the people who carried him, reached a hospital. He was now free from himself, but did not feel any particular emotion spreading through his body because of it. He simply stopped following his other self and turned around... walking.

The destination was unknown, but it was all he could do for now. He walked through the city, everyone was in panic, either putting out the remaining small fires, carrying burned bodies, clearing the debris or crying over someone they lost.

He didn't mind them, he just kept walking.

_Couple of Days Later_

At day he would walk across distances he would never thought he would be able to, at night he used every minute watching the stars above. They were quite beautiful even though they seemed to lonely. All of them, so far a part, all of them mostly lonely still shined brightly. Such a lonely existence but yet still proudly spread their light across the universe.

His mind was determined, he had thought about himself; he was lonely and far apart from others, so he would do like the stars: Remain proud and strong.

What for, he still didn't know. He doubted even the stars knew why they remained to proud. That was another thing he needed to find, something to be strong for. Maybe something to protect, maybe to cause havoc or destruction? He still wondered about this question and could not come up with an answer to it.

As the days progressed he had noticed that the chain that had broken form his main body a couple of days ago, had slowly but surely eaten itself. It was getting smaller and smaller each day, and it was coming dangerously close to his chest. He didn't know what the chain in his chest represented, but he was sure when it was completely gone, it was not going to be anything good.

It was early morning and he had decided to start walking again after a long night of gazing on his fellow loners. He got up on his feet and stretched himself before continueing to walk towards a specific direction which he had walked for the past couple of days.

Something unusual happened this morning that did not happen the previous days, a mighty roar only befitting a monster echoed through the current forest he was in. Something in him screamed danger, it was almost as some sort of instinct when he felt some kind of pressure on his shoulders pushing him down.

He started running, not wanting to meet whatever had released such an monstrous roar through the forest. Panic didn't circulate in his mind, not really anything went on inside his head as he run. It was pretty much instinct that guided him.

He stopped running when a beast abruptly showed up in front of him. Shirou stared at it. The creature was something he had never seen before. Standing before him was a huge ape-like monster with red-glowing eyes and a white mask in the shape of a ape-head. He looked at it's chest, a hole was present there and went right through the being allowing him to see what was on the other side.

A thought struck his mind, it was hollow. Was this creature like him? Hollow and Blank?

The creature roared once again and attacked Shirou. The ape went berserk and slammed at him with his fist. Shirou looked at it with empty eyes not really feeling any sort of worry or a feelings of being scared. The attack landed Shirou in the gut and sent him flying into a nearby tree. That was his second encounter with a rather unpleasant feeling. Pain

He couldn't get up, he had trouble breathing and he was bleeding furiously from a bone sticking out of his upper arm. The monster came towards him once again, more calmly this time. It grabbed his chain and threw him away. He felt a new surge of pain as the anchor started to loosen. He made contact with another tree, making him feel even more pain. It was getting almost at the level of what happened in the hellish flames.

All he could do now was to gasp a few times for air, his body was completely broken and he could not stand at all. His vision was blurry and it was hard to focus on the monster that came towards him once again and once again, the ape grabbed the chain and swung him around his head.

Until, the anchor gave way. Shirou's mind went as blank with pain and even though the lack of air, he managed to scream like he had never done before. This was much worse than what happened in the fire. It felt like his heart was ripped slowly out of his chest while the rest of his body was struck with nails a million times over.

When the pain lessened, he realized he was on his knees somehow, even though he couldn't move earlier, he could now. Shirou looked at his body and saw that his body was rapidly fixing itself. All the wounds and all the pain was fading.

Then came the next feeling, a sudden feeling to vomit came and he opened his mouth. One would expect that some sort of food would have come out, but instead this white substance came out forming over his face. He felt his whole body change and with it a new surge of pain.

The pain faded once more and he looked up again. The monster was still there but his instinct didn't tell him to run anymore. They told him to eat it. Strange, he felt hungry. During his days walking he didn't get this feeling, so this was a first.

He stood now on his four legs. Four? Last he checked he only had two. He tried to look down but only saw to legs with paws on them, his point of view also seemed to have been lowered by a little bit. He felt a fifth limb on him, it was placed all the way back, a tail maybe? He heard a growling noise from his own mouth, it sounded like the one's that the big cat animals made. Shirou saw a red make right at the outer edges of his field of vision. Then he knew what he had turned into, a lion.

Following his instinct, he attacked the hideous monster. His left front paw smashed across it's mask. The mask shattered into tiny pieces and the monster bled furiously as it screamed. Shirou went in for a new attack biting the creature around it's neck. He heard a loud "snap" and figured he had broken the spinal cord. The creature stopped screaming and fell limp to the ground.

He watched the dead body of the creature in front of him. It just lay there and the newly formed lion felt hungry. He took a huge slice of meat and ripped it off the dead caracas. Shirou felt his hunger somehow getting filled as he ate, so he continued till there was nothing left of the monster.

With eating the creature he had felt some sort of ability grow in him, he tried activating it. In front if him, some sort of tear in the air formed. It looked like a portal and with it, came some sort of digital noise you would hear from electronic equipment. He stared long and hard on the tear in space before he got this feeling that through that portal, was his home. So he dived through.

* * *

**That's what I got so far.**

**If you like this idea, make sure to favorite and review**

**If you dislike it, leave a review and tell me why so I may improve it.**

**Peace out.**


	2. The Crystal Forest

***sigh* This got a little more attention then I thought it would **

**Well, anyways. Mostly what I got was positive feedback and a few who voiced their concerns about several things.**

**A few was quite worried since I killed off Shirou a little too early, he would no longer develop into what we all love about our favorite hero.**

**He would die before Avalon was implanted into his body, therefore never gaining his Element and Origin "Sword", therefore he would never develop his tracing, he would never get his Reality Marble and would not become a badass he and his future self, is.**

**And, since Kiritsugu didn't manage to save him, he would never be distorted and never wish to become a hero.**

**Mostly all those points are important to make Shirou, therefore I have made a few changes to the previous chapter so that Avalon gets implanted into his body before he dies.**

**That would enable me to explain his abilities little better, but not much more than that. The reason why is because, when people mention his Element and Origin, they mention what he is magically tuned to when using magecraft. In this story, he is a hollow and they (atleast not in my fanfiction) cannot use magic. His abilities that enable him to trace copies of swords will be replicated in his Zanpakuto. The same with what was originally his Reality Marble will now be the release(or Resurrección if you will) of his Zanpakuto. I am aware that Hollows have a different release of their swords than Shinigami have, so don't bug me about it, I have a plan when it comes to explaining that.**

**Enough about that, this is a chapter about his discoveries in Hueco Mondo**

* * *

**The Crystal Forest**

_10 years later_

The World of Hollows, that was where he had ended up. It was a strange place, a dark forest with huge tree-like structures made out of some sort of quartz crystal. He was quick to notice he was not alone as screams echoed through the forest every now and then.

Shirou had been here for a while now, eating and feasting on other souls to make himself stronger. He wasn't always lucky and encountered someone who was weaker than him, most of the time there was someone stronger attacking him. So what he usually did was to set up traps, not super advanced traps because there was only so much he could do with paws. In a open secluded spot he would leak out some of his Reiatsu, quickly shut it off and then hide in a tall tree. It was more effective then he'd thought at first, hundreds of hollows came rushing in for a quick meal but instead they encountered 99 other hollows who wanted the same. It became a bloodbath, and normally there was only one survivor. When the bloodbath was over, he would jump down and kill the remaining survivor, eat him then eat the rest.

With this surprisingly effective way of getting stronger, he had quickly evolved into something greater than a normal hollow. He had felt his body change, it was getting taller and taller. With it came the voices of hundreds of souls that he had eaten, each one trying to claim the spot that he already had, but they lacked will. Shirou would always remain on the top because of his stubbornness and his superior will.

What he had become was known as a Gillian, a low level Menos that consisted of all the souls he had eaten. Usually these Gillians was mindless hollows, but sometimes, if a single soul had a stronger will it would gain the control of Gillian.

That happened in this case and Shirou gained control of the Gillian.

He had learned a lot through the others he had eaten, some of them had memories that would serve invaluable to his future survival. About Shinigami, Souls, Hollows and the human world.

The Shinigami "job" so to say was to send souls to the afterlife and purify corrupted souls. He had figured these "corrupted" souls was hollows. It was a little strange because he didn't feel corrupted. He felt no different between being human and being a hollow. The royal lion even remembered his short life from the fire and onwards till he became what he was today. Through the memories of the souls, he figured this was very rare, maybe he was already so distorted and hollow so it didn't matter? Either way, these Shinigami didn't seem to care if any particular hollow was a friendly one, they seemed to the point of being obsessed with killing hollows when he went through the memories.

A Soul or A Plus was just a regular soul that was either going around in the human world, waiting to be cleansed and sent to the after life or, was already in the after life.

Now what intrigued him was about the hollows. Even though he was one himself, he didn't really know much about them. Many of them from what he had seen was monsters relying purely on instinct and ate either souls, shinigami or their fellow hollows. What he had learned seemed to be drawn out of some sort of poem. "Hollows ate other beings to fill the emptiness in their heart". It was true however, his heart felt empty and he was sure the hole through his chest somehow represented that. There was something that seemed to bug him, even with this information about hollows, he was a little different. Shirou didn't rely purely on instinct, unlike his fellow low-level hollows, he was perfectly able to think rationally and it had saved him numerous of times during his life in the Hollow World.

Somehow he was special, an anomaly to the existence known as hollows. He had thought long and hard about what could have made him so special, he tied links between what had happened during the fire those many years ago, about the golden sheath with blue trimmings that had fused with his own soul.

It became quite easy to see the links between him and the sheath when he had watched the lion version of himself in a reflection in one of the bigger crystals in the forest. His mask had a tinge of gold in it with blue trimmings. Same with his entire body, his body was golden and had blue trimmings everywhere making him very different in appearance to other hollows. Heck, even his eyes shined in a golden color.

His appearance as a Gillian was also quite interesting. His eyes shined golden unlike the normal red one's he'd seen. His mask had resembled a lion somewhat and the body that should normally been black was now black with a barely visible tinge of gold.

_20 years later_

His time as a Gillian was over, he had been feasting on other hollows for almost 20 years now and had once again evolved into a greater hollow. He was now a Adjuchas, a hollow that was usually more humanoid in shape and was far more intelligent than their hollow counterparts. When he changed he had become smaller, somewhere around 2,5 meters tall instead of the monstrous hight of the Gillians. He was now standing on two legs which greatly resembled those he had when he was a normal hollow, only taller. He had arms now, each of them having hands with five fingers each with sharp nails. His mask had flattened even more, but it still looked like a lion's face. He still had the tail as it swayed around behind him. The colors had remained the same, a slight tint of gold with a blue trim.

He looked down at the pale white arms that had a slight golden color with the blue tribal-like trimmings on it. Shirou moved the individual fingers, it was a strange feeling having these after so long. He sighed, a slight smile could be seen on his face.

He wouldn't smile for long, Shirou could feel three other Adjuchas-class hollows rapidly approach him. It was no way for him to escape right now. This was a bad position to be in, not being used to this new body while fighting will be a problem.

The three hollows used a rather slow Sonido to get in front of him. One with the appearance of some sort of humanoid reptilian on two legs stood in front of the two others, probably the leader. The two others looking like some weird ape-like bodyguards. Shirou watched them warily before the middle one spoke up.

"So this is the new Adjuchas-class hollow I've been sensing around here?"

The boss let out a small laugh

"You don't look like much, pal! Guards, kill him!"

he commanded to his two followers. The two rushed into action with both their arms outstretched against me

"Aye, Sir!" They roared in perfect synchrony as they looked at me with a thirsty glee

This was not good. These two was already way stronger than he was, probably more experienced fighters as well. He saw the two of them approaching at an ridiculous rate. The two of them was within grabbing range of him, traveling speeds up to 100 kilometers an hour. Shirou jumped up, hoping to avoid clashing with them. He was in the air and watched the two bodyguards sail by, crashing in a tree behind them. Before they could manage to get up, Shirou would need to put them down for good. He outstretched his pointy finger and a golden glow could be seen forming.

"Cero!" He said as he fired one of the more powerful attacks he had.

The rather large crystal tree's base exploded and fell over the two bodyguards crushing them. Shirou returned his attention to the boss. The boss was shaking out of rage, his Reiatsu leaking out everywhere and pushing down on Shirou's shoulders.

"It seems like I have to do everything myself down here"

He vanished with a buzzing sound and reappeared behind me

"Take this!"

His arms was formed into a fist. The hollow's fist connected with Shirou's back and he was sent flying with a tremendous speed. Shirou put the claws on his legs as deep into the ground as possible to slow down. The stronger hollow came towards him again, his arm ready to punch once again.

Suddenly a light went up for Shirou, what if he could lure him somehow? His luring trick which he had used to make himself stronger when he had first become a hollow was surprisingly effective, maybe he could apply this to fighting as well?

He decided to try it and took a stance which he had seen some humans had done. The stance revealed a opening on the right side of his lower torso. His opponent had his right hand cocked and loaded to hit, if he missed, his entire right side should be exposed for Shirou to hit. Even though his opponent was a hollow, they would still try to hit an open spot instead of a guard, right? He at least hoped so and prepared himself to move the last second his opponent would hit him.

His opponent came at him and punched at the spot which he had left an opening for him. He was a tad bit slow as the arms took with it the top layer of skin from his body when he moved sideways. The other hollow's right side was now exposed. Shirou shot his knee up, making contact with the hollows' upper torso. At the same time, he took his elbow and drilled it into his back. A sickening crack could be heard from both sides. Both his spine and a few ribs had probably broken from that counter attack. The other hollow began to cough blood as he fell limp on the ground. This attack was a very smart one, using the opponents already built up momentum against himself.

Shirou stood over him and watched the hollow that was in pain and unable to move. The hollow looked at him with fear in his eyes, coughing and gasping for air.

"Defeating me so easily, how is it possible?" he said out of disbelief between coughs

"Anyone could easily defeat a fool who charges straight at them, how much power you have doesn't matter if it is used against you" Shirou said staring down at the dying hollow

"W-who are you?" His voice whimpered

Shirou lifted his foot

"My name is Shirou"

he said and smashed the skull of the dying hollow with his foot.

* * *

**There, just a short boring chapter that I managed to cook up**

**If you like it, review and favorite**

**If you dislike it, leave a review and I'll see what I can do about it.**

**If you have any other worries or ideas you want me to implement into the story, I will always respond to private messages.**

**Peace out.**


	3. The Eternal Desert

**Hello again, this is another chapter that I cooked up since last time. I think I am releasing these a little too quickly and I don't feel that these chapters are well written. The reason why I am rushing these is because easter is soon over. When Easter is over, I will most likely be unable to use all my time writing these chapters. I am a busy high school student and don't realy have much time writing (mostly because the schooldays are long and I'm too lazy and tired to do anything when I come home :P). Also, I am not really good at writing conversations and fighting scenes (atleast that's my opinion) so maybe some help writing or betaing these would be... well, helpfull.**

**Anyways! Time for the chapter!**

* * *

**The Eternal Desert**

_50 years later_

It has been almost 50 years since he had became an Adjuchas. 50 years of eating, becoming stronger, fighting, developing new useful skills and, doing his new favorite pastime: Watching humans.

He had guessed it was rather weird for Hollows to come to the Human World to watch, rather than to eat humans. He however already had so much power that they wouldn't even leave a noticeable power-up after he ate them. That aside, he thought they were too valuable to eat anyways. The reason why is because they had through generations learned how to fight, both with a sword and hand-to-hand. For these 50 years, he had studied their techniques and implemented them into his own hand-to-hand style and sword style.

His current fighting styles was a product of 50 years of refining, polishing, and radical ideas that was just plain stupid. He snorted at that, it made him more like his fellow hollows, almost. If a master swordsman was to see his style, he guessed they would hold for their stomach and laugh like they never had done before. The reason why was because of the idea behind it: Reveal openings to the opponents for them to strike, predict where they would strike then with skill that he had refined over the years he would use a counter moments before the opponent's attack hit. It was a very dangerous style, the smallest lack of concentration would mean his death, or at least leave a wound that would take a while for his regeneration ability to fix.

Talking about swords, why would he develop a sword style if he was an Adjuchas? Normally, Adjuchas-class hollows didn't have swords, only the rumored Arrancar Hollows had swords that was somewhat similar to Zanpakutos that the Shinigami carried as their favorable weapon. Well, he wasn't always lucky to be left alone in the human world. More often than not, some weak Shinigami would mistake him for trying to eat the humans he was studying. He could sympathize with them though, most hollows did eat humans. His Reiatsu kept at bay, the Shinigami would think he was just some low level hollow but unfortunately, it would end in their rather quick demise.

Over the years, Shirou had somehow known what their Zanpakuto's were called. It was strange, whenever a Zanpakuto would enter his line of sight, he could tell how old it was, what name it had and what abilities it had. However, he would get a rather nasty headache and a nosebleed shortly following. Asuchi, that was what most of them was called. Zanpakutos that were used as a medium for the user to talk to their real Zanpakuto Spirit. Since the Asuchi didn't have a connection with it's user yet, Shirou would most often than not take the swords to train, use with his sword style and carry them as his own.

What he hadn't noticed however was that the two swords he carried was slowly but surely changing from the dull colored, single-edged Katana's into two beautiful double-edged european longswords with a golden guard and blue trimming. When he first saw them fully transformed, he was speechless. The two swords was a work of art, they radiated a feint golden glow and a feeling of royalty like no other. They reminded him of the sheath that was put into him, the same color scheme and just as beautiful. It was like the sheath had turned into the swords he carried. **(Basicly, since Avalon is formed so that Excalibur fits perfectly, Avalon has affected the outer appearance of his swords so that both of them now looks exactly like Excalibur)**

Also, while he had travelled between the Human World and Hueco Mondo. He had figured out that time, in Hueco Mondo, moved very slowly. For example, if he would take a trip to the human world, look around then go back for ten years in Hueco Mondo and then take a trip back, the city would barely change. He guessed that time moved differently in the different dimensions, he had also heard something similar to the dimension that connected Soul Society to the Human World, about time going slower in that particular dimension. He wasn't a scientist, so more than that Shirou didn't really care about.

After all these years, he could finally feel himself evolve once again. His tail was now gone, and he wouldn't miss it either because it usually got in the way or got chopped of in battle before it regenerated again. His legs were now completely humanoid and it had become easier to maneuver around because of the feet that replaced the paws. His overall height had shrunk to around 1.87 meters. His mask had retreated to only cover the lower half of his face, revealing tanned skin, a pair of golden eyes and short, white hair, spiked upwards. What was previously his "skin" had become some kind of golden armor with blue trimmings and revealed tanned skin beneath it. His armor looked alot like the medieval armor humans wore during those ages. His two majestic swords was still in their sheaths at his hips. **(What I am imagining here, is Saber's Armor from Fate/Prototype only in gold with blue trimming)**

He was now a Vasto Lorde, the ultimate hollow that was as rare as it was powerful. When he had got a good look of himself, even he was speechless. If he could be so bold to say so, he was perhaps the most majestic hollow in existence right now. He thought about it as he stared at his hands, he was previously a lion. The lion in the human world was often regarded as the King of Animals and a majestic animal itself.

"King of Animals, huh?" He said to himself as he released a light giggle.

Now that he was strong enough, he wanted to take a look at the desert above the forest. He had heard rumors of it, a vast endless desert were only the most powerful of hollows reside. He even heard of a giant castle, where a king and an army of hollows resided. All of this excited him to new limits. He was currently standing in the forest, he looked up at the black ceiling as he grinned. He prepared to jump with everything he had:

"Here I come!" he screamed and took off with all his might.

The ground below him cracked and exploded as he jumped and already he was traveling at speeds that broke the sound barrier. All the crystal trees around him had visible cracks after the shock from him, breaking the sound barrier. He was reaching the roof with incredible speeds and it was not long before he broke through.

Shirou landed on white desert dunes. A dark and mysterious world was revealed itself to him as he watched his surroundings. White desert dunes as long as the eyes could see with few crystal trees sticking up from time to time. A night sky with no stars, just a single moon shining down on the already white desert dunes, making them even whiter. No sound, no wind, everything was static.

It wasn't long before he felt someone else's Reiatsu and he wasn't disappointed. Just as the rumors, there was strong hollows here. He started running towards the source and the closer he got, he could make out several other individuals fighting. He was closing fast and with a Sonido he finally reached the top of a sand dune. He stared down at a fight between two hollows. One of them was a female Vasto Lorde with blonde hair and the resemblance of a shark, she was more powerful than Shirou was, he could feel it. On the other side was a Hammerhead-like hollow which powers was vastly more power than Shirou and the Vasto Lorde. This didn't bother him however, this was just the scenario he was training and developing his sword style for. He rushed in and quickly blocked an attack from huge hammerhead hollow that was meant for the now wounded blonde Vasto Lorde. He fired of a quick Cero and quickly pushed the Hammerhead quite the ways away. He turned his head and looked into the shocked green eyes of the Vasto Lorde.

"Looks like you could need a hand, Miss" He said as he put on a smile

The female Vasto Lorde remained silent out of shock, Shirou guessed much went through her head right now. The Hammerhead got up and released his full powers on the two, he glared at Shirou with raging eyes.

"Who are you!" he roared out

Shirou grinned as he noticed the Hammerhead was charging at him.

"Just a hero showing up at the last second!" He said and sprang into action with his two longswords.

The two of them began to fight, two different kinds of fighting clashed, power versus skill. The Hammerhead attacked in a fury of punches and kicks, hoping to overpower his weaker opponent and smash him into pieces. However, Shirou hadn't trained for nothing as he gracefully deflected each blow and answered with a blow of his own. Each time he would cut his opponent, even if it was just by a little bit. His opponent grew every more frustrated at Shirou and was starting to show clear signs of it. His movements was growing far more desperate. He used Sonido to get behind him, but Shirou had already predicted it and placed his sword there. It wasn't enough however since Shirou was sent flying by the massive strength of the punch. He gained control and skid across the desert dunes, both of his sword stabbed in the ground to stop his acceleration. He came to a stop and hurriedly jumped into action once again.

They clashed again, the Hammerhead smirking and his arrogance grew when he realized his opponent was getting slower. He decided he would crush him in a single blow. He punched as hard as he could, he would regret it as Shirou would deflect it with ease. The Hammerhead stumbled and fell towards his opponent, unable to do anything about it. Shirou loaded up the most powerful Cero he had ever made and fired it directly into the Hammerheads mouth. The golden Cero could be seen entering out of the back of the hollows head. The powerful beast fell face down against the white desert. Shirou was victorious.

Shirou sighed and looked towards the female Vasto Lorde and her companions. He smiled

"Are you alright, my ladies?" He asked in a polite way

The three Adjuchas behind the Vasto Lorde was speechless with their mouths agape. The blonde Vasto Lorde herself had gained her composure and looked at Shirou with wary yet somewhat grateful eyes.

"Yes, I do believe I should thank you for this" she said, not sure if the golden eyed Vasto Lorde had any agenda behind all this

"Think nothing of it, I was just passing by when I felt some commotion over here" Shirou said with a big smile on his face "Though, I would like to know the name of such a beautiful lady such as yourself, before I leave of course!"

A slight tint of red could be seen the blonde's cheeks as she was surprised by the request. Suddenly her three friends rushed forward

"Hey! Don't you try to lure her into your hands with pretty words like that!" The Reindeer-like Adjuchas said as she placed herself in front of Vasto Lorde, the lioness Adjuchas calling out words of agreement.

Shirou frowned, it seemed like he was misunderstood for the bad guy here. All though, everyone was supposed to be bad guys in Hueco Mondo.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to—" he began but was interrupted by the other Vasto Lorde

"It's alright, Tie Harribel is my name, how about yours?" she said and gained a few shocked faces from her friends.

Shirou beamed "Ah, my name is Shirou, a pleasure to be your acquaintance, miss Harribel"

The four females was a little disturbed by the personality of this hollow. Every other hollow was arrogant, evil and would always try to eat them or kill them. Yet this white haired, golden eyed hollow leaked no signs of arrogance or did anything to hurt them. The term "Looks could be deceiving" wasn't all that present in Hueco Mondo because of most of the hollows was rather straight forward. Yet this Vasto Lorde seemed genuinely worried about them.

They didn't get much time to dwell on it. Another Reiatsu signature could be felt and a new individual came fourth. This time, all the five hollows watched the new individual with wary. They felt his Reiatsu and knew immediately that he was not a Hollow. A Shinigami.

"What a spectacular show you put on" he said with a confident voice as he clapped.

Shirou frowned and looked at the brown haired Shinigami in front of him. "May I ask who you are, Shinigami?"

A small devious smile appeared on the Shinigami's face "My name is Aizen Sousuke, I am looking for soldiers for my army and such powerful individuals such as yourself would be be a huge asset to my army. Also if you comply, I will give you an extra power-up, as much freedom as you want and a place to stay in exchange for your loyalty to me"

"Power-up?" Tia Harribel spoke up

The man shifted his sight from Shirou to the female Vasto Lorde

"Yes, I will use my Hougyoku to transform you into what's known as an Arrancar, this will allow you to protect your friends easier as well and would also make them able to protect themselves"

A long silence. Tia's mind was working on full drive thinking about what the Shinigami said. More power for her and her friends to protect themselves easier? How could one say no to that? She stared into the eyes of the Shinigami

"I agree" she said, her friends keeping silent

The man smiled and turned his sight towards Shirou

"How about you?"

Shirou frowned deeper than he already did, it was very tempting. Power in exchange for loyalty, but the Zanpakuto the Shinigami carried was a very dangerous one. The ability to trick all the five senses, full hypnosis in other words. Everyone that saw it during it's release would be affected till the user was dead. Meaning he could effect everyone that had previously seen the release of his Zanpakuto. A huge headache raised through Shirou, he remained rigid as a stone so that he would not be discovered. The nosebleed was not visible since the mask was over it. Still, this was a chance for a power-up and maybe find something worth fighting for. It had felt good rescuing the blonde Vasto Lorde, and she as well had agreed to travel with him. He sighed

"I agree"

* * *

**There you go, a informative chapter with a fight towards the end!**

**If you like, favorite and review**

**If you dislike, leave a review and tell me so I may do something about it.**

**If you have any other ideas or want to help and improve the story, I will always answer to Private Messages.**


End file.
